First Impressions
by tundrasretreat
Summary: There is a new member of the Turks, but is she what she seems? A new story in an old Midgar, revisting some of your favourite Characters along the way... M rated due to language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. I'm not quite happy how I portrayed Reno, he doesn't seem 'Reno' enough.. but it'll get better I promise. And it'll get even better if you review. *grins* I like constructive criticism and comments... so blast away. *laughs***

**Final Fantasy VII and it's quite frankly EPIC characters belong to SquareSoft and it's amazing staff. Urufu, however, belongs to me, and I'd appreciate it if nobody used her without asking me first.. *smiles***

Chapter one

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink Reno?" She grinned, eyes twinkling like the stars outside.

She had joined the Turks a month ago, quiet and shy at first as she met with Tseng and the President for her interview, but she soon blossomed into a confident, cheeky, yet hardworking, members; much like Reno himself.. Normally they wouldn't let any old civilian in, but times were tough now, and the girl had good credentials...

"_And she's pretty too_" Reno thought as he took another sip of drink. He'd drunk too much this evening, but it was not often he got to relax with someone other than Rude, and he wasn't exactly the best of company when you wanted to unwind; he was so tense and silent all the time. What's wrong with having a laugh? Especially when it involved drinking.

"I think you'll find I'm quite fine that you very much!" He slurred slightly, Urufu giggled as she took another sip of _her_ drink as well.

The bar they were at was small and dusty, a sleazy neon light jerked on and off in the corner. More and more people in Midgar would drown their sorrows since Meteor, so bars were set up everywhere, yet few were popular... or clean.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, their giggling fit over as they pondered upon the days events. Things had been stressful recently, it had been discovered that a Mafia type group of people had decided that they'd stayed underground for too long; they had managed to infiltrate every major company, and therefore had a lot of power. They had slipped under every radar; and were now a big threat to ShinRa Company.

"It's going to be okay right?" Urufu looked at him, staring directly into his large blue eyes. Reno squirmed a little in his seat.

"Of course it is.. we're the Turks right?" He smiled cheekily at her, she blushed and looked away. It seemed as though she was uncomfortable as he was. They both stared down at the bar... Reno could feel his face flushing, his body heat up. They'd both had way too much to drink.

They both turned at once, laughed, and look away again. Reno flushed further, his face now matching his stark red hair. He gulped and reached out his hand and clasped hers. She gasped softly; taken aback, but Reno couldn't help but notice her smile.

"_She looks so beautiful when she smiles" _He looked at her, taking in every detail. Her stunning mahogany eyes that glistened like pools of water, her golden hair framed her petite face; now hiding her blush.

"R-reno.." She began, but he interrupted her as he moved in for a kiss. Whether it was lust or alcohol that fuelled him, he couldn't stop now that he'd started. He moved her back against the wall, pinning her like prey. She began to kiss back, gently at first but then more aggressively as he pressed against her body ruffling her blouse as he slipped his hand up her torso. She held his waist to hers with one hand, pulling him tighter, and groped for a bottle with another.

Suddenly Reno winced and fell backwards onto the floor. He clutched his head in pain, and felt blood trickle down his neck.

Urufu stood over him, broken bottle clasped tightly in her fist, cold smile upon her pale skin.

"You should have listened to your colleagues, don't drink on the job-" She leant down, and whispered in his ear, "- it impairs your judgement."

Her breath was heavy on his neck, and he grimaced as she kissed him on the forehead. His head was throbbing where the glass had shattered and his vision was blurred from the drink, but within the haze he could still pick out her treacherous eyes, glinting like demons.

Urufu stood up, Reno's keys to the Presidents confidential files jingling in her hand.

"You know I'd almost feel sorry for you if that wasn't so easy..but, a word of advice, don't be so handsy, they are attached you know.." She winked as she left him lying on the floor...

"_How could I have been so stupid... Elena was right, I shouldn't have trusted her.." _Reno groaned in pain as he tried to reach his cell phone that had dropped onto the floor nearby.

"Damn it..." He winced as he attempted to grasp the phone that was clearly out of reach.

"_What am I going to tell the others...?"_ He thought, as he slowly lost consciousness..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, (except Urufu) so don't blame me that the Turks didn't feature enough in the game... *sticks tongue out***

"Now, is that your rod or are you just happy to see me?"

Reno squinted as he opened his eyes, leaning over him with a very disapproving smile on her face; was a painfully blurry Elena. As she slowly came into focus, he jerked up; hand shooting to his head.

"Gah." He winced, and looked at his hand in surprise, it was warm with blood.

"You know, I would say 'I told you so..' but-"

"Shut it Elena." Reno snapped, not in the mood for her to gloat.

As he wobbled to his feet, with what felt like the worlds worst hangover, the realisation of the trouble they were in slowly dawned.

"Where is everyone?" He asked hurriedly, brushing himself down; the floor of a bar in the scummier part of town weren't exactly the cleanest places to take a nap.

"Rude is outside making some calls, we've alerted Tseng and Rufus about you're little... mishap." She grinned, seeming to love the fact that she was rescuing _him_ for a change, oh and the fact that what she'd been saying all along about that silly girl was _in fact_ correct.

"_Never mind the fact that I nearly got my skull smashed in."_ Reno thought grumpily to himself as he headed sharply out the door to speak to Rude.

"Oh, he's awake now. Would you like to speak to him Mr. President?" Rude still sported his trademark sunglasses, even though it was the dead of night. His voice was calm, though Reno could tell he was worried as he handed him the phone; an anxious expression set firmly on his face.

"Yo."

"What happened?" Rufus snapped, his words being less of a question, and more of a threat. Reno sighed angrily.

"I'll explain later, where are you?"

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that; do you know what you've _done?_"

"What _I've_ done? Who was the idiot who hired her?! Don't take the piss just because I was the one she-" He stomped on the ground, trying to control his temper, "This isn't _important_ right now, you can fire me later or whatever you jerk assholes do when you cock things up, _where are you?!"_

Reno heard the president bite his tongue, before steely replying.

"I'm in my office."

He didn't question what the hell he could possibly have to do at this time of night in the newly erected Shin-Ra Electric Company building.

"Just, just keep your gun nearby." He sighed, and hung up before Rufus could say anything else.

He turned to his comrades; Elena looked at him in a worried manner.

"Reno? What... what's going on?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She would have plenty of time. She made sure before she left that Reno wasn't conscious, so he couldn't have activated the distress signal device on his Electromagnetic rod, and she's stolen his cell phone so he couldn't have called for help.

"_Unless that stupid Elena twigged something was wrong. She's even been calling up his apartment every evening to make sure he gets home safe. She's suspected something ever since the beginning."_

Luckily, she'd bugged the entire place, and knew that Elena would phone every night at eleven.

"_I left the bar at half ten, so that's given me at least half an hour head start... Damn, I just wish I didn't have to run, if they're following me and are in a vehicle..."_ She bit her lip as she thought what would happen if they caught her up.

Suddenly, she realised that she was there; the Shin-Ra building. It was a huge ugly thing that towered into the sky, almost as high and as hideous as the old one that stood in Midgar before it was destroyed by Weapon. No troops stood guarding its doors, no intricate security system to stop her accessing the top floors, though it was still a maze of rooms, the downsizing certainly made her job a lot easier.

She soon found herself climbing the stairs, the elevator would be too noisy, and alert anyone who was still here of her presence.

"_Even if they do find me, I've still got my gun." _She grimaced as she scaled flight after flight of steps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to be too late!" Elena squeaked, clutching the car seat in fear, as Reno dived around a sharp corner, narrowly avoiding another lamppost.

"We're _fine."_ He barked back at her, eyes firmly set on the road ahead, squinting slightly as the blood from his wound trickled into his eyes; and revved the engine higher.

"What if we're too late though? What if she steals the files? What if she hurts the Presid-"

"Rufus can look out for himself Elena, you know that." Rude interjected, his composure regained. Elena frowned anyway.

"Reno, what are _in_ those files?" She queried, even though he carried the keys, she doubted any of them actually knew, except maybe for Tseng.

"Everything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So even _you_ didn't account for everything." Rufus smirked, shotgun pointed directly at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Mr President, sir, I never realised you worked so hard! How come your late night antics escaped me?" Urufu chuckled, began walking forwards, hands raised in surrender.

"There will always be things that escape the eyes of even the most perceptive of people."

"You're quite the philosopher aren't you?"

"If you were to believe it so." He cocked the gun, ready to fire.

"Are you going to shoot me Rufus?" She smiled.

"What happened to the formalities?" He grinned back at her, amused.

"Formalities are for those who have too much time to spare; I'm on a deadline I'm afraid."

"Deadline? Who is it that you work for then, if it's not myself?"

The woman's eyes glinted in the moonlight that shone through the large window behind the desk in which the President was sitting. He almost shivered, now she was so close, he could see the beads of perspiration running down her neck from her sprint up the stairs.

"Now there's a question. Who do any of us work for? Is it for the sake of our employers, for the sake of our families, or for the sake of ourselves?"

"Now who's being the philosopher?" Rufus sighed. "But I'm tired of these games you're playing; you've wasted enough time, if you're just going to stand there, them I'm afraid I'm going to have to shoot you."

He pulled the trigger.

Urufu ducked and swung her leg out across the floor, catching the back of Rufus' large chair; tipping it over and knocking him backwards. Before he could react, his shotgun was kicked viciously out of his hand and a large pistol placed to his forehead.

"Who said I was playing games?" She snarled.

The door burst open.

"Mr President!!" Elena cried and swung her pistol forward, before recoiling in surprise.

"Elena, Rude, Reno! So nice of you to join us." Rufus quipped, after being hoisted up off the floor and quickly ensnared in the arms of the traitor; gun aimed at his temple all the while.

The three Turks stood stone still at the doorway, weapons aimed at the ready.

"Elena, you're a very sharp girl, you ought to get a promotion!" Urufu laughed as she unlocked the desk draw with the keys she swiped from Reno's jacket, and removed the contents from within. "But I think you know what will happen if you and your buddies don't lower your weapons." She motioned at the president, who was quite calmly smiling in the midst of it all.

Reluctantly, the group lowered their weapons to the ground, Reno snorted in disgust, voice thick with contempt.

"I'll be taking these now if you don't mind, and, I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me." She clasped the fist thick folders tightly in her hand. "And, I, I am sorry you know. I wish it didn't have to be this way but..." She trailed off into silence briefly, her tone was undeniably, genuinely regretful, "but I guess that's just the way of the world; we are all in debt to someone or another..."

All of a sudden, with a tremendous kick, she knocked the huge heavy desk onto its side; sending papers and stationary flying and threw Rufus forward; sending him sprawling across the floor. She smashed through the glass window and ran onto the balcony, taking out the fold-away parachute she had hidden in the lining of the jacket and leapt of the edge, spiralling down into the darkness belong.

"After her!" Rufus cried fiercely, clutching his shoulder where it had caught on the heavy oak desk. "Leave me damn it and get after her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been such a long time since I last updated. :S I've been really busy, and I guess that's no excuse, but I'm obviously not cut out for writing fanfics. XD I've decided that after I finish this story, I won't write anymore, I may do the occasional one shot, as I've had loads of ideas; but I just don't have the time. Aaanyhoo, I'll try and make this one worth it, even though I've forgotten how I was originally going to see it though *laughs*. So, I've got back to Plan A plot wise. Not as good as the Plan B, but, hopefully you'll enjoy it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Do not ownz. Don't sue me :P**

**Urufu: Why are you making me seem like such a Mary Sue? You're such a bitch.**

**Tundra: Okay okay! Relax, this next chapter explains everything, just, please, put the gun down.**

**Rude: ...**

**Reno: Hey! Why has Rude in here? He's done bugger all so far!!**

**Elena: Yeah, and you've managed to royally cock things up yet again.**

**Reno: Shut it Laney, you're just jealous beca-**

**Tundra: ENOUGH! Jeeze, I'll never be able to finish the story at this rate with all you bickering! I want my freedom dammit, so just shut the hell up!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you alright, sir?" Tseng asked.

"Believe me I'm fine, I've had more guns pointed at my head than Reno has had cold beers."

"What about the warm ones, yo?"

Rufus rubbed his shoulder and sighed. Tseng, Rude and Elena stood nervously, waiting for him to talk. Reno, on the other hand, was humming loudly, hands in his pockets and letting the occasional yawn escape.

Elena shot him a filthy look.

"Grow up." She hissed at him, glancing nervously at the President at his desk.

"_You_ grow up." Reno shot back, mocking her loudly and stamping his foot.

"That's enough all of you." Rufus' voice echoed round the room, he sounded tired and weary. His body was no longer able to bounce back from injury like he used to since the Geostigma incident, his shoulder throbbed painfully, but he gritted his teeth and got on with the task in hand; just like he always did.

"Tseng."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to increase all safety measures. But all employees on high alert, double the security precautions, and inform Reeve of the leak. The WRO files may also be at risk." Rufus began sorting the mass of paper on his desk, which was now back in its usual place by the window; the smashed glass cleared up.

"So, what's going to happen? Is this it? It can't be!" Elena cried out, desperation and distress apparent on her face and in her voice. Rufus looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"Do you honestly think I'd be that stupid to keep all the major files in my desk?" Elena looked at the floor. "This drawer, that I 'kept' these files in, can be opened with a sharp kick. The real files are hidden elsewhere."

"Then why give us keys, yo?" Reno interjected, "Why make such a big deal out of it?"

Rufus glared at the redhead.

"_Because_ Reno, if an occasion like this ever did occur, the real files would be safe, and the fake ones would lead the perpetrator to assume that they had the real deal, giving us time to put in place extra precautions and prepare ourselves."

"Prepare for what? A victory dance?" Reno laughed. Rude coughed.

"For when they come back for the real ones."

The room fell silent.

"This is such a load of shit." Reno scowled.

"Reno! Sense the tone! Now is not the time." Elena snapped.

"Stop acting like my fucking mother!"

"Reno! Tone!" Tseng also snapped; it was uncommon to see him lose his temper; Elena flinched in surprise.

"You can shut the fuck up as well! What the hell is wrong with you all? So she got the files? There's no way they can hack into our system! God knows I've been trying for years! Enough with all this fucking drama?! I'm so sick of all you bastards! Just leave the fucking insect to crawl back under the rock she came from! JUST LEAVE IT FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!!" Reno screamed, fists flying. "None of you have a fucking clue." He growled as he walked towards the door. "You can all just FUCK OFF!" He yelled and slammed the door behind him.

"Mr President, sir, I-" Elena began apologetically.

"Forget it Elena, it's fine... just leave it. I'm sure you all have work to do." Rufus muttered, without looking up from his desk.

"But-"

"You can go now."

"Y-yes, sir."

The Turks left the room in an anxious silence.

"What on earth is wrong with Reno?" Elena whispered to the others.

"Isn't it obvious? Remember when he went all funny when Rufus was recovering from the Weapon attack? And when you and I returned from the North Cave after the Clone incident?" Tseng frowned at her.

"He's upset."

* * *

"Well, you took long enough didn't you?"

"Shut up Sam. I got it didn't I?" Urufu snapped at the man who was leant up against the back of a large truck.

"Hmm? Bit tense are we?" He smiled, moving his thick matted black hair from his eyes and tucked it carefully behind his pierced ears. "Anyway, you'd better come inside, everyone is waiting for you." He placed his arm around her shoulder and gently herded her towards the back of the truck.

"Wait, they're _here_? Inside a truck? Really?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"Yup, they wanted to welcome you back _specially_" He smirked and pushed her inside, a little too forcefully.

The door slammed behind her.

"Good evening, or rather; good morning." A large man in a red suit sat on a tiny stool that seemed to be struggling to hold his weight.

"Here are the files as you asked, can I go home now?" Urufu thrust the files out in front of her, arms shaking slightly from the weight of them. The man in the suit waved his hand at the two men that stood behind him, beckoning them to take the files off her. He frowned as he read them.

"These are the files?"

"Yes, sir. They were exactly where Intelligence said they would be. It took a little longer to get the keys than expected but-"

"A _little_ longer? You were due back a week ago!" The man stood suddenly, knocking the stool over, sending it tumbling into the corner with a loud clatter. Everybody jumped.

"There were complications."

"Complications? Ha! Yes, really complicated, killing someone and getting their keys? I thought you were a professional? Seems like I was wrong, but to top it all off-"

"I didn't think it was necessary to the mission to kill anyone when it could be done some other way!!" She interrupted, annoyed at his dig at her competence. The mans eyes narrowed.

"So you think none of that matters as long as you got the files, right? Fine. That sounds like a deal... just tell me one thing; these passwords, did you read them?" He thrust the files into her face.

"No sir, I was told their content was completely confidential."

"So you didn't even check?!" The mans face began turning purple.

"N-no, is there a problem?" Urufu felt her heart rate suddenly increase. Everybody in the room tensed up.

"The password to the budget files: 'FuCky0u'." He began reading the pass codes off. "Password to the WRO access files: 'Reevesukzdick', password to the Cloning files: 'Hojoisanuglymofo' and finally the password to the JENOVA files: 'urmom'."

Urufu felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. Sam snorted loudly, before coughing and apologising.

"But..."

"No buts girl. I've given you so many second chances it's not even funny. Now, you ignore direct orders, go over deadline and you don't even get the right damn files? I was hoping you could redeem yourself in my eyes before I had to let you go." He sighed and walked over to the passenger door. "You know, consider yourself lucky. If it wasn't for the fact we're related by blood, I would have shot you in the head years ago. You rely on your emotions too much, I don't care what Don said about you, if you can't fully immerse yourself at the task at hand, you're not going to survive. He may have been our cousin, but it was clear he didn't have a clue about business. Wrapped himself in luxury, surrounded himself with food and women, and look what happened to him, murdered by the very people I sent you to kill. However, I suppose you have been good for somethings. Your little acting abilities have been very helpful; you certainly know how to fool people. Maybe even we shouldn't have trusted you. Perhaps we should have called you 'Mary Sue' rather than Urufu. My, you've played so many parts; I wonder whether you can remember your real name?"

Suddenly, everybody was thrown forward.

"What the hell was that?" Sam cried out. "Could have given us some warning, jerk!" He yelled up to the drivers at the front.

"_We were moving? I didn't even realise... I wonder where we are?"_

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you to it." The man in the suit smirked menacingly. "Goodbye little sister."

"Wait! What?! Where are you going?" She yelled before wincing; Samael had kicked the back of her head.

"Bye bye, Elysia. Have fun." He giggled as he followed his boss out the passenger door.

Urufu slowly got her to feet, wobbling all the while and clutching her head and looking around her. Her vision was blurred but she could still see one guard sitting in the corner, fiddling with some small device.

"W-what's going on? What is that?" She stuttered, clutching onto the heavy shelving above her, trying to steady her balance. The truck was used to smuggle weapons and drugs for their organisation, on the outside it looked like a regular commercial truck, inside it was heavily armoured; ready for anything.

Urufu felt sick.

As her vision slowly focused, she realised the man who was left was the head of explosives. She suddenly became aware of a quiet ticking.

"No."

"You must have known, Elysia. How many people do you know who tried to leave the organisation having survived?" The greasy haired man scoffed as he stood up, hands gnarled and face horribly scarred.

"But, I thought-"

"Because you're family? Since when has anyone from the Corneo bloodline ever been compassionate to family?" He spat. "I've worked with another of your brothers, he was just the same; you're all as bad as each other. You'd do best to rot in hell together." He held up the bomb "This, is payment for your sins."

The girl trembled slightly, and looked at the passenger door. She knew the back door was already locked, she'd watched Samael take the keys with him; her only chance of escape was to make a run for the door. But she'd have to get past the insane pyromaniac first.

Suddenly, she leapt out at him, throwing a kick that sent him sprawling.

"And that's payment for yours!" She retorted, and made a bolt for it. But too late, he quickly jumped back in front of her and kicked her back, sending her clattering into the side of the truck, so forcefully the shelving collapsed on top of them. They both screamed as the heavy metal smashed into their limbs.

"Ugh." She groaned, and looked over at the bomb expert. His head was covered in blood; he'd take a direct hit to the skull, and now lay lifeless upon the floor, detonation device still in his hand.

"I-I'm stuck." She winced, the shelving had pinned her midriff and she was unable to move. "It's still ticking." She glanced over at the bomb, watching the seconds count down, closer and closer to zero; ticking mimicking her racing heart. She grasped for another piece of shelving that had fallen with her bloody hands.

"Just, a little, more." She whispered, reaching as far as she could with her battered limbs. "Got it!" She breathed a small sigh of relief and tried to manoeuvre the incredibly heavy metal into a position that would protect her slightly from the blast, not brilliantly, but hopefully enough to stop the explosion from being fatal.

9..8..7..

She made the final adjustments to her makeshift shield.

6..5..4..

Closing her eyes, she held her breath, and braced herself for the blast.

3...

2...

1...


End file.
